


Fic February - 19

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Fic!February 2014 - Gallavich Style [19]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Fic!February, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day nineteen of fic February. Mandy and Ian go on a date to the mall and Mickey is bored so he tags along. And, well, if Ian and Mickey happen to get lost for a little while, that's just too bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic February - 19

**Author's Note:**

> blissfully unedited, so forgive any mistakes.

                They came up with the plan a few steps behind Mandy as she considered which store to go into next and as soon as she turned the next corner they dropped back until they were lost in the crowd. They tried a couple of clothing shops before they found a place where the changerooms were just walk-in and didn’t have an employee counting your items and unlocking your door.

 

                Ian locked the door behind them and almost before he turned to face Mickey the older boy was pulling his shirt up over his head and as soon as he was free of it Ian attacked the fastenings of Mickey’s pants with fervour. Mickey was at Ian’s throat with teeth and tongue, leaving marks and tracing his pulse. He backed Ian against the wall of the changeroom, nearly knocking down one of the mirrors while he was at it.

 

                Mickey sunk to his knees and rubbed his cheek and nose and mouth against Ian’s cock where it bulged out in his jeans. Ian slid his hand into Mickey’s hair and tipped his head back to look at him. “We haven’t got much time,” he commented.

 

                “I fuckin’ know that. I wanna blow you now. You can do whatever you want to me later,” Mickey said, fumbling to undo Ian’s jeans and getting his dick out. Ian choked out an ‘o-okay’ when Mickey pinned his hips to the door and sucked him off better than the most enthusiastic of mouthwhores would.

 

                Someone came and knocked on the changeroom door while they were in there and Ian panicked a little, trying to pull Mickey’s mouth off his dick. Mickey blinked up at him and kept his mouth firmly wrapped around Ian as he cocked an eyebrow.

 

                “O-occupied,” Ian croaked, and he had too bite down hard on his lip when Mickey swallowed him down into his throat to try and throw him off. He jerked at Mickey’s hair in retaliation, though the ex-con only gave a muffled chuckle.

 

                The pressure and danger of fucking in public turned Mickey on, and it didn’t take much for it to become one of Ian’s turn-ons too. Especially when they would be somewhere and Mickey would get that look in his eye and that filthy smirk and Ian knew he was doomed.

 

                He came in Mickey’s mouth soon after he’d said that and he smacked at the side of Mickey’s head when he’d pulled off. He clapped his hand over Mickey’s mouth when he looked like he was going to spit it out on the carpeted floor of the changeroom

 

                “Swallow,” Ian hissed and Mickey only challenged him for a moment before he did. Ian watched his Adam’s apple work and then he pulled his hand away, glaring at him as best he could after experiencing an excellent blowjob. Mickey just wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and looked immensely proud of himself.

 

                They fixed their clothes and left the changeroom. Mickey carried himself like the smuggest fucker on the continent, but Ian was just happy that the person who’d knocked on the door had lost interest and left or something. It didn’t take much to work out why two guys covered in hickeys and flushed and sweaty had been doing in the same changeroom.

 

                When they found Mandy she was in the food court eating an ice cream cone. Ian kissed her cheek and took a seat at the table across from her. Mickey just leaned on the edge of the table and fidgeted. He’d probably need a smoke soon.

 

                “And where did you two fuck off to?” she asked, biting a chunk off the edge of her cone and munching on it.

 

                “We got lost,” Ian said and she rolled her eyes.

 

                “This mall’s got like nothing in it. How’d you get lost?”

 

                “Didn’t know which store you were in so we looked in all of them,” Ian said.. Mickey pushed himself off the table.

 

                “Goin’ out for a smoke,” he said, striding towards the exit door just past the A&W.

 

                “Me too,” Ian piped in, getting to his feet and following Mickey.

 

                “No way, Mickey. I’m coming too. I’m not letting you steal my date again,” Mandy said as she gathered her stuff up and gave Ian some bags to carry. He tried not to laugh at the truth in her last comment.


End file.
